The Oto's Reaper
by Mr CtrlAltDelete
Summary: He left Konoha when he was 12 for Oto, a new country, a new start. He swore on his blood he would kill them all. He became Oto's Reaper.   Sorta-OCXTayuya, not true NarutoXTayuya.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

He crawled. It was all he could do. His legs, shredded. 'Damn them two. They will PAY!' he promised in his head, pulling himself through a puddle.

They? His parents. Who were they? Dead. Oh, the villagers of Konoha, they said they would help them, but instead treated him as their personal punching bag."They will burn in hell, their village destroyed. I swear on my blood." He said out loud. "My name Kira Kage, AND I SHALL HAVE YOUR SOULS!" He screamed, pulling himself to his objective. Oto, the land of sound. He was only 12.

**(A/N) Hey guys, it's Mr. CtrlAltDelete here. Just letting you know, this is my first fanfic that I'm releasing to the site. I hope you enjoy, and please tell me if I get spelling and history wrong. Sorry if the first chapter is short, it's only a short prologue to the real story, next chapter coming in a few days!**  
><strong>See ya next chapter, ja ne!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1

Four figures loomed over a 12-year-old boy in the middle of a storm at midnight, just staring at him with vague curiosity at the boy, who was laying in a pool of his own water-dilouted blood.  
>"What the fuck is this shrimp doing all the fuckin' way out here?" a feminine, though tough, voice asked out randomly, a flash of lightning illuminating the speaker, a long red-haired girl, wearing a tan uniform with purple rope belt, and a strange black hat on her head.<br>"Tayuya, you know cursing isn't very ladyl-"  
>"SHUT THE HELL UP JIROUBU!" the newly-named redhead said, her chocolate-brown eyes snapping to and glaring at a tall teenage boy with 6 arms.<br>"...We should take him with us." a skinny, white-haired young man said, after many moments of silent contemplation.  
>"Why should we do that?". Jiroubu said. "You jackass! Don't you just feel the fucking raw power just fuckin' ROLLING off of him?" Tayuya rudely anwsered, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the boy on the ground.<br>"...Now I do." the obviously stupefied Jirobou answered, staring down at the boy.  
>Another flash of lightning, and the boy was revealed. Spiky, blond hair that was run through with thick, crimson-red strands that wasn't blood, strangely, three whisker marks on each cheek, and sun-kissed skin that was rapidly paling.<br>"Uhh, doesn't anyone else notice what's happening?" a confused Jirobou asked.  
>The white-haired man knelt next to the boy, mild interest on his face. "Interesting...Lord Orochimaru will have plans for you, my friend...Many plans..."<p>

-/-\-  
>[inside Naruto A.K.A. Kira's mindscape]<p>

"So, basically you can control some of me, but just enough to make me powerful and keep me alive?" a pondering Kira said, sitting cross-legged on the ground in a thoughtful manner.  
><strong>"Correct, Kit. I can change your genomes and influence your growth in a desirable direction, although it will only be at your consent. Your father, a smart bastard he was.<strong>" a 9-tailed, giant, blood-red Fox replied, laying behind bars and flicking it's tails around lazily, it's rumbling, but surprisingly feminine voice echoing through the sewer-like mindscape.  
>"No kidding." Kira said, rubbing his temples. Yes, he knew about Minato and Kushina, and in truth, he despised his father and wondered about his mother.<br>"So I consent to a few things, Kyuubi. But first, is there any way you can take a...smaller form? My back and neck hurt from just THINKING about looking at you" Kira asked, rubbing the back of his neck and looking up at the now-identified Kyuubi.  
>The fox seemed to smirk, and it began shrinking, slowly and surely, into a humanoid shape. Fur disappeared, and bones shifted as a red light mostly covered the transformation. Soon enough, a woman was left when the light faded, and damn she was a WOMAN! 6 feet tall, with long, straight dark-red hair leading down her pale, ivory-skinned back to a nice, round ass, black sidebangs framing a pale face with high cheekbones, full lips, three feral-looking whisker marks on each pale cheek, and sensual, hypnotic crimson eyes, slitted like a fox's. Kira's gaze lowered to reveal large breasts ('probably D's,' Kira thought with a small nosebleed) a toned, flat stomach, and long, toned legs that seemed to go on for MILES.<br>Then Kira grasped the reason why Kyuubi was still smirking at him.  
>She was naked.<br>Kira's pubescent mind overloaded, him getting shot back as blood spurted out his nose like a broken fire hydrant.  
>"Goddamnit!" Kira shouted, "Can you at least put on some clothes so I wont DIE when I look at you!" he finished, standing up and wiping his nose. Kyuubi sauntered up to Kira, smirking evilly at Kira whose blush grew larger at each step she took towards him.<br>**"Well, Kit, I will. Eventually. But for now, no."** an amused Kyuubi said, looming over Kira with her arms crossed underneath her ample breasts. |Now tell me what I can change so I can do it. Your body is being taken to your destination, and time is running short.| Kyuubi added, Kira's brow furrowing at the news.  
>"Alright... Now, I want to have dark red hair. Pale. Make my chakra store triple-Kage strength, and my muscles to have a higher, but safe growth level. Make my bones denser and harder. Make sure I have no relation to my parents, too. Give us a mental link when I'm not in my mindscape. Aaaannddd that's it." Kira replied, starting to already fade from his mindscape.<br>**"Ok then Kira. Goodbye for now."** Kyuubi anwsered. _**'Time to start working...'**_ she thought, sitting on the ground in a meditative position, her Youki swirling around her _**'Maybe I should add a special 'present' for him, one to make him a favorite with the ladies...And maybe I can get a piece of that too.'**_ She thought, licking her lips at the last thought. Kyuubi shook her head one last time and started on her job.

A/N: well I'm not dead, actually! I'm just having a few Internet problems at the moment... I've decided on adding to the lover's list (Though the Kyuu romance occurs well after Tayuya and Kira are together... and I could add more, but I don't think any more would be appropriate for my first story. Tell me what you think. Anyway, I might start another story when I'm about a quarter-to-halfway through typing this story. I hope you like, and review and tell me any errors I happened to make! Thanks!

See you starside (hint hint)  
>-<span>Mr. CtrlAltDelete<span>


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2

Well, friends, I got a bit of explaining to do, though I've answered the reviewer's questions individually (which truly is fun, because I'm getting lots of positive feedback) I'm going to clear things up for the rest of you. This IS Naruto, though I'm really only using his past, his body, and maybe, MAYBE, a few jutsus from the original universe. So it's semi-OC. Though later, as I progress in the story, I will post a poll to see if the majority wants me to change it to just Tayuya in the search options ( ya know, the stuff at the bottom when you're searching for stories?) and later, when I progress into the story more, I will also put up a poll if I should add Kushina to the lovers list, as she IS in the seal (as one of my readers pointed out) and that very much intrigued me. Shit, getting off-track . anyway, I also changed Naru's name because Kira wants nothing to do with his past life, and Kira=Killer, Kage=shadow, therefore 'Killer Shadow' (little bit of a Japanese lesson for y'all). I thought it sounded cool too ^.^ so, without further ado, here is chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my ideas, my xbox, and my video games.

Kira's eyes fluttered open. His head and his vision swam as he sat up and immediately grabbed his head and groaned as the blood rushed to his head, causing extreme pain and stars to burst in his vision. When it subsided, he looked around, noticing he was in a dark, square concrete room, with shelves packed full of medical and jutsu books, preserved experiments, and even candles that provided the low light in the room. In the middle of the room was a large, ornate throne, with intricately carved snakesssss and symbols. The shadow seem to recede a bit as his eyes adjusted finally seeing who was in the room with him. A tall, skinny pale man, with long black hair, yellow snake-like, slotted eyes, purple marks under his eyes, and a tan uniform with a purple rope.

"Orochimaru." Kira said, bowing to him and kneeling before him. "Kukuku... So little Naru-kun left Konoha, hmm?" Orochimaru said, chuckling again at Kira's obvious bristling at his former name. "Smart boy."  
>Kira cleared his voice. "Orochimaru-sama, I've changed my name to Kira Kage. I want no affiliation with the Leaf." "Kukuku...Killer Shadow, how ominous and frightening...I like that." Orochimaru said, rapping his fingers on the armrest of his throne. "Now, Kira-Kun, why have you come to Oto?" Orochimaru asked, leaning forward in his throne and looking intently at Kira.<p>

"To gain power to the highest degree, and eventually raze Konoha, even turning the soil beneath it to glass." Kira anwsered, his distress and rage bubbling up in his voice and manifesting itself in his now-red eyes.  
>"Well-answered, Kira-Kun. Follow me." Orochimaru said, standing up and walking out the door. Kira scrambled to his feet and followed him, wondering where they were going.<p>

His unspoken question was anwsered as they stepped into a large library, full of jutsu scrolls of every shape, size, and type.  
>Orochimaru turned to him and gave him a slightly grey piece of paper. "Channel your chakra into it."<br>"Uhhh... Ok, sir?" Kira said as he did what he was told. The paper split down the middle, sharp as a razor, and one half crumpled up to a sphere no larger than the size of his eye, and the other half popped like a firecracker and disappeared

"Kukuku... So strong wind and lighting, but a weak explosive affinity...Probably inherited from the Kyuubi... Oh well. We'll work on that. On the side note, go to the White and Yellow sections and choose 3 of each for now. I will teach you them and make you stronger myself." Orochimaru said, immensely surprising Kira.

Kira went off to do as he was told, and came back with the 6 scrolls he was told to get after long moments of comtemplation.  
>"Let's see what you have here, Kira-Kun... Raiton: Kyū denkō no Jutsu(1), Raiton: Hageshī raiu no Jutsu(2), Raiton: Kaminari denryū no Jutsu(3), Fūton: Kaze o henkō Jutsu(4), Fūton: Jettoburasuto no Jutsu(5) and Fūton: Kaze shīrudo no Jutsu...very good, Kira-Kun. 3 offensive and 3 defensive. A very intelligent choice...Now come, we shall start the training immediately." Orochimaru ranted, walking into a large colosseum-type area.<p>

Orochimaru turned to Kira and said, "Now, Kira-Kun. 15 laps around, 100 push-ups, 150 crunches, and 200 lunges. Afterwards you will work on the tree-climbing exercise, and he two basic elemental chakra exercises for Raiton and Fūton for 3 hours. After that, you will find me and we will start working on the weakest jutsu. Go." Orochimaru said, walking back to his throne room.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Kira intoned, quietly crying anime tears while starting on his training. It was going to be a LOOONG life ahead of him.

A/N: dayum I am just on a ROLL today! I just cant stop! Now, for the Jutsu list  
>1: Lightning release: ball lightning technique<br>2: Lightning release: electric storm technique  
>3: Lightning release: electric current technique<br>4: Wind release: deflecting wind technique  
>5: Wind release: jetstream blast technique<br>6: Wind release: wind shield technique

Yes, I am making my own jutsus, and no, I won't describe them. That comes later. And don't worry about too much refrencing back to this chapter, because the only other jutsus I am adding are explosive and demon Justus, but those will be in the latter half of the story. And another heads up, I am writing this from my iPod, so all my chapters will be short. Usually. Sorry, friends! And I am putting a poll on my profile to see If I should timeskip to the Chunin exams (Possibly shortening the overall story...maybe...) Or go through his training years (Which might be kinda boring, as the fiery romance of Tayuya and Kira doesn't truly start until then...SPOILER~) SO VOTE, FRIENDS!  
>See you starside (hint hint)<br>Mr. CtrlAltDelete


End file.
